ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:King Arthro
Knight Crabs Rage!!! Okay, a few days ago I was camping KA while my friends were at another NM. When the Knight Crabs popped, I decided to hold one until they could arrive. I ended up holding it for about 20 minutes. At the 10 minute mark they started hitting me for around 70, and often. As a 75 PLD/WAR with pro and shell on as well as defender and tavnazian tacos I thought that I would be okay... I was wrong. The Knight Crab started critical hitting me consistently for always above 250 and topping out at 400. I was extremely lucky that my friends showed up as I was at about 200 HP with no MP left over. When I started to hit it, I missed a good 6 times in a row to start until my SMN friend Predator Clawed it and one-shotted it. Just as a future reference to anybody holding crabs, always get a new one if possible, and it is NOT AGAINST THE GM POLICY to hold normal monsters such as Knight Crabs, therefore they can not ban or suspend your account. --Odessy123 01:17, 3 May 2008 (UTC) This is wrong it is against the Policy. Some players try this often. In every case we called GM the holding player got an 48h bann. GM told us it is not ok that there 40 ppl waiting for an event and just one is holding a crab to gather Linkshell. This is because the Knight Crabs are not normal Monsters, they are related to a NM. Cool thingy is, GM is showing up his self everytime. :D It's not against the rules to claim a mob and hold it while ur friends are en route, so long as it's not an "excessive amount" of time. here's a quote from Playonline's rule on the matter: "Another example of monster holding would be a player or group of players holding a monster until their friends came to help. In these types of situations, the GM staff will perceive this as monster holding if it continues over an excessive amount of time." Cjudge :This is the closest response to correct. However, it doesn't just apply to NMs or placeholders. It applies to any monster in the game. A friend of mine got a warning for holding a Tiny Mandragora in East Sarutabaruta. They mostly were missed or took 0-1 damage and would Regen it, so they felt safe. When they woke up they were at their homepoint with no xp loss. In their log they had /tells from a GM trying to contact them and a letter in their Playonline Messages noting a warning not to hold monsters. You can't hold anything in FFXI for an "excessive period" of time, including regular monsters that aren't even placeholders. A player that wanted the mandies for xp on their lowbie job probably called the GM. --Ami 16:30, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Velocious Belt Drop Rate The Drop Rate seems much higher on TH4. We have 10%+. Can anyone confirm this? Wrong. 0/32 with TH4. --Freddiepines 16:53, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Your experience alone does not mean that's untrue, especially with a relatively small sample size. Statistics bites like that sometimes. --Nightfyre717 03:02, 28 July 2009 (UTC) SE has already made a statement saying TH of any kind does not affect rare/ex drops. So a higher drop rate with TH4 is just luck and nothing more. --Dragel While I was looking thru this page. SE also said, "For clarification, it should be stated that Treasure Hunter does in fact improve the drop rates of rare/ex marked items, as well as key items." I found this statement on Treasure Hunter page. I think you are wrong. --DarkZombie Enfeebling Resistances Resistant to Bind, Immune to Silence... Is it resistant or immune to Gravity? -- 06:34, 3 September 2008 (UTC) I'm not so sure about the Silence immunity. It's more likely the usual stupidly high resistance where anyone has a small chance to land. I seem to recall silencing it once myself and I have had times where I got "X's Silence has no effect" messages indicating someone else had been successful in silencing him. Not going to edit it until I get a chance to confirm it though.--Nyavya 15:09, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Noting Recurring Trend on drop rate. The Velocious Belt dropped 2/3 for my group using hypothesis. If you kill King Arthro in under 7 minutes the drop rate seems exceptionally high. My own V. Belt came from a 5 minute kill. The other came from a 6.5 minute kill. Fliggity from Lakshmi noticed the same trend. Please do not flame. Just de-bunk if you can prove it wrong. Theodorik 01:36, November 14, 2009 (UTC) **2/3 does not prove a think about if you kill it fast, not at all. I'm very sure another group or player has gotten 3 in a row before even. unlikely but 3 kills is nothing to come up with a theory Testimonials *Duoable by 75 NIN/WHM and 75 THF/NIN. *Can be Soloed by a skillful SAM/WAR with Hi-pots and Skillchaining with a level 65 NPC set for Meleeing using a Great Katana. *Can also be soloed using the method mentioned above, but making use of a 20%-TP/hit polearm build. Switching to GK for 2hr can add up with skillchain damage. *Can be soloed by 75 WAR/SAM with a reasonable haste build, utilising a safe number of potions (10-20, a vile elixir doesn't hurt since he drops one anyway) and a crossbow with acid bolts to counter Scissor Guard. Strong attack food recommended, NPC Lv. 60+ helps but not necessary. Seigan will be up at all times with Third Eye where available. *Killable by a well-geared 75PLD/RDM with Yagudo Drinks and Atonement. *Killable by a Well-Geared 75MNK/DNC with Faith Baghnakhs *Killable by thf/nin using merit pt haste/stp equipment, ranged tools, and one NPC for trick attack. Midgarkc 16:45, 6 June 2009 (UTC) *Duo'd King Arthro about 2 weeks ago with 75BLM/RDM and 75RDM/WHM, RDM converted using gravity with around 300ENF it wasn't resisted. --Alriath 13:31, 15 September 2008 (UTC) *Soloable by a level 90 BST/DNC using DipperYuly. *Soloable by a level 81 BST/WHM using DipperYuly. Did not need to use pet food. Used Regen, Haste, Barwatera, and Dia II occasionally. --MastaX 00:04, June 8, 2011 (UTC) *SAM/DNC solo: Solo'd as SAM/DNC with Hagun and Soboro. Was using 6-hit TP build set and 16% haste build first time. 18% haste the second solo fight. I was not using a CHR or VIT build for this fight. Instead opted for DD+TP output. Ace's Helm, Chiv. Chain, Askar Korazzin, Bandomusha's Kote, Byakko's Haidate, Fuma Sune-Ate, Swift Belt, Forager's mantle, Rajas Ring, Ulthalum's Ring, Ethereal Earring, Brutal Earring, Pole Grip, Bibiki Seashell, Hagun/Soboro Sukehiro Theodorik 01:48, November 14, 2009 (UTC) *RDM/NIN solo: The other day I saw an exceptionally geared RDM/NIN solo it DDing with Joytoy/Justice sword using Death Blossom. Took him a little shy of 19 minutes. Ravefighter2008 09:35, 1 September 2009 (UTC) *MNK/DNC Solo: I can verify the validity of the comment on the main page about a well-geared MNK/DNC being able to solo KA. I used my npc for prot/shell, but I feel that I would have been able to complete the fight without npc assistance. I am not sure of the original author's definition of well-geared, but here is the gear I used: Faith Baghnakhs, , , Virtue Stones Denali Bonnet, Peacock Amulet, Brutal Earring, Merman's Earring Enkidu's Harness, Enkidu's Mittens, Rajas Ring, Ulthalam's Ring Forager's Mantle, Black Belt, Byakko's Haidate, Fuma Sune-ate Kalice 21:53, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I'm a 75 sam/dnc and i've solo'd KA a few times with some assistance from my Lv.70 NPC Raka set to the Soothing Healer job, she's mainly just there to do a little extra dmg with her scythe, and her paralyze, dia2, and slows help make KA even easyer than he all ready is. I have capped and fully merited evasion at 264 plus 27 in gear at all times for a total eva of 291 (+37 if I decide to wear boxer's mantle totaling at 301) my parrying skill is 253 not capped, but fully merited, with another +5 from bushinomimi for a total of 258 (and again if I chose to wear Boxer's mantle it's +15 in gear, total 268) I have Hagun and the way I go about fighting him is to just keep Hasso up, and use Tachi: Yukiakze to blind him, then Tachi:Kasha to keep him paralyzed when my npc runs out of mp, he dosen't hit me that often, it's mroe his watergas that do the msot dmg to me, but when I get semi-low to low hp I put up seigan third eye, with the Saotome Haidate. I also put up Drain Samba 2 when I'm missing any HP, and keep box steps maxed on him, as he is a crab, and they tend to like buffing their deffense. When he uses hundred fists, I just keep seigan third eye up, and he'll be lucky to knock me down to 75% hp. (1426 max hp hp merits, with no food, 1.6k+ if I use carbonara) also, I use the Bibiki seashell over my Olibanum Sachet in order to intimdate him once every few minutes. Over all it's a pretty easy fight, just takes a while to kill him because of his high hp, but he is a low lv mob, only 55, I usualy take about 20-25 minutes to kill him. I also use a bamboo fishing rod and fly lure to fish up mobs for flourishes, for dnc's provoke, Animated Flourish, I have zero fishing skill so it's always either a mob, a rusty bucket or cap when I catch something, my rod has onyl ever broken twice. -Dakuu Phoenix 1-31-2010 12:41pm King Arthro reference Arthro, short for arthro-pod. Referring to an insect, spider, crab or other member of a species with a hard, jointed exoskeleton and paired, jointed legs. -- Kerkutha 18:40, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Level 90 Comments King Arthro is Very Soloable within 20mins as nin/dnc with capped Katana kill just dont worry about evasion setup just DD gear and use Boxstep for DEF down. the drop rate for me is terrible going 0/56 then going 4/4 then 1/2 all within a week. Duo it 90BLU/BLM (because I'm stupid and didn't change my sub back) + 75COR/WHM a few days before servers went down. 100 Fists missed nearly every hit and I doubt we even passed 10 minute mark. Had to reset spells midfight due to its def buff and the cor not having cards on him. It's nukes got resisted below 50 damage most the time until near the end they seemed to get resisted much less, up near 100-300 but nothing a BLU can't handle at 90. Could probably have solo it if I came properly geared and had spells set from start. Never got a chance to try again. We'll see when they come back up. BLU aspir spells are awesome on a low level mob like this and Delta Thrust damage/mp ratio is just as good. Counter (from BLU spell traits) during 100 fists kicked in more than I would have guessed seeing as it doesn't a whole lot normally but probably just luck. I'm by far from the better gear BLU's at 90 too seeing as I just started playing again. A well geared 90 BLU should have no problem solo --Bekisa 00:39, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Level 99 Comments Was waiting for campaign in Ronfaure when we saw Sandworm was wandering there, so we decided to attack, all went fine until he used "Doomvoid" below 25%, then we were warped to Everbloom Hollow, without reading this guy before and at that zone we decided to attack anyway. After ~30 minutes, it ate RDM/WHM like nothing, I don't know why he got so much hate even doing a lot damage on him (as THF/DNC), WHM/BLM soon went out MP, so he needed to heal and eventually decided to run away (by teleport), since it would takes a lot effort, he went down to 60%, but this thing is pretty bad, cast Waterga IV and Poisonga II all the time with almost no stop, does a lot nasty moves too, summary avoid this guy if you aren't on a full well geared PT with right jobs. -- Gradius2 ~ 21:00h EST, May 03, 2012 Just encountered the Worm in Batallia and ended up fighting King Arthro as 99PLD/DNC. Fight was very easy. Took about 14minutes to kill, would have been faster but was experimenting with weaponskills. Vorpal Blade just ate him up due to crits, consistently landing for 1k+ sometimes 2k+ After 25% I just ignored the crab spawns and kept fighting him. With Pro5/Shl4 up, aspir samba and phalanx he did next to nothing to me. Poisonga was the only bad part but easily removed with Waltz. Water/ga spells barely did 100-200 when unresisted. Very easy fight, just wish he dropped something for my troubles! lol. LiennaOfShiva (talk) 18:29, January 2, 2015 (UTC)